


And Our Family Grows

by LilLegalLoli94



Series: Dirty Dancing Universe [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cat Fluff, Catra's not a cat person, Catra's topless for one scene, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, New baby kitten, She's a C'yra person, They're cat moms now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLegalLoli94/pseuds/LilLegalLoli94
Summary: Adora finds a baby kitten alone and decides to bring her home. Catra isn't one hundred percent stoked about the idea of their new cat baby is one hundred percent stoked about her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Dirty Dancing Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	And Our Family Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Let me first say thank you for all the lovely comments as Dirty Dancing's main story came to a close. I've been grinning ear to ear looking through them and will definitely be holding them close to my heart for the rest of my life. Every time my "Not Good Enough" demon starts whispering in my ear, I know I can look at your kind words and remember that I am good enough to keep going.  
> With that being said, here's my present for all of you. Not quite a Christmas oneshot but I hope you'll accept Cat Mom Fluff as a close second.

“Adora… what do you have in there?”

The blonde looked to her lover, watching her eyeing her suspiciously moving lump in her red jacket. Her lips pursed together and her eyes averted themselves to look up towards the ceiling, away from Catra’s narrowed gaze and the increasing squirming coming from her clothing.

“Oh, well, it’s actually a really funny story.” she finally answered after coming up with her winning sales pitch. “So, I was out jogging, right? And I came across this one itty bitty kitten,”

“Uh-huh…” Catra could already tell where this was going but decided to let the blonde finish telling her story.

“So I started petting her and playing with her. She was really friendly so I thought someone would come for her. I round back and she was _still_ there! And Catra,” her voice rose an octave as she called her name in her insistence, “she kept calling to me and I couldn’t leave her out there all alone.”

“Adora, did you bring a cat home?” she asked as if she had to, pinching the bridge of her nose to cope with the obvious answer.

“…maybe,” Adora drawled before a soft, little mew came from the lump on her stomach. Catra eyed her silently, waiting for her girlfriend to come clean already with the package she _knew_ she couldn’t hide. “Okay, yes, but you’ll totally get it once you see her.” the blonde admitted as she unzipped her jacket slightly and pulled out a small, brown tabby kitten with long, scruffy fur and white mittens. Her eyes, if one were to look close enough, were two different shades of blue, her left eye looking darker than her right. “Isn’t she just the cutest?”

Catra moved in a bit closer, looking the little bundle over. She looked young, like, really young, or maybe she was just really small. She couldn’t tell, it wasn’t like she was a vet of a trained professional. All she could tell was that she was a tiny, helpless kitten who was just as curious about Catra, trying to get closer herself to sniff at her nose.

“Meh, she’s alright.” the girl finally concluded, drawing back and shrugging her shoulders with a look of indifference.

“Alright?!” Adora exclaimed as if it was a personal insult to herself.

“What can I say? I’m not really a cat person.”

“How can you _not_ be a cat person? Your name is literally _Cat_ ra.”

“Okay, one, that’s a baseless assumption and I don’t care much for your labels.” Catra listed off on her finger, placing a hand on her hip as she spoke, “And two, I just never saw the appeal.”

“That’s because you never had one before.” Adora retorted before handing the kitten off to her, forcing the other to hold the soft furry baby. “Here, just hold her. Your heart will literally melt.”

Catra held the cat against her chest, feeling her little needle claws dig into her shirt to cling onto her. The little kitten pushed her way up, her fur tickling the skin of her neck as her nose sniffed at her chin. She then began to feel her raspy licks as the kitten licked at her and purred against her.

“Aw, she likes you,” the blonde cooed lovingly, holding enough hearts in her eyes for the two of them. “It’s melting, right? Tell me your heart’s melting.”

“It’s not melting, Adora,” the other responded, pulling the little girl off her shirt, stopping her licking but not her purring. “it’s just a cat.” she decided before handing the kitten back to the blonde. “Does this place even allow pets?”

“Cat’s are okay,” Adora answered, taking back the kitten and holding her under her chin, letting her nuzzle her teeny tiny body against the warm flesh.

“We don’t even have anything to take care of a cat.” Catra pitched her argument.

“I can go to the store right now.” Adora batted back.

“And vet expenses?” the other raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s persistence, “She’s going to need a check-up.”

“I have some money in my savings to cover it. Plus, there’s an animal clinic that does walk-ins.”

“What about a name?” Catra folded her arms over her chest, “What are you going to call her?”

Adora paused, her eyes looking between Catra and the kitten, back up to Catra and the kitten once more before grinning at her girlfriend. “C’yra!”

Catra raised a curious brow at the declaration, “Why C’yra?” she asked.

“’Cus it kind of sounds like Catra, and she looks just like you.” the blonde answered, starting to rub her cheek against C’yra’s and letting C’yra rub her back.

She didn’t see the resemblance but she decided not to argue with the blonde’s reasoning. Not like she could tell Adora what to see in the cat… and not like she could kick the feline out after her girlfriend’s heart was so set on keeping her. She sighed, “Fine, she can stay.”

“Yay!” the blonde cheered, throwing an arm around her lover and pressing an affectionate kiss to her lips, “Thank you, Catra!”

“Yeah, yeah, you don’t need to get all sappy on me.” Catra chuckled, wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist, moving to give the girl another kiss but started to receive kisses from C’yra instead.

“Wow, she really does like you.” the blonde noted as the kitten moved from Adora to Catra the second she was close enough to make the transition.

This was going to take some getting used to for Catra to adjust to this change in her everyday life.

***

News spread quickly of their household’s new addition with varying degrees of reception. Some were cool about it, she was cute but nothing really special about the news. Some were excited and went off on long tangents about how the holiest of angels and the loving grace of all the deities in the skies gave their blessings for this one little ball of fluff. And some… couldn’t handle it at all. One couldn’t handle it. Scorpia couldn’t handle it.

“Where is she?!” the large woman burst into the two’s home, barely managing to _not_ break down their door as she charged inside.

Adora, the poor blonde who was aware of the friend’s arrival but not the time of her arrival, fell from their loveseat with a loud thud at the sudden start. With how much force she used to break through the door, she thought they had a daytime robber on her hands. It made her realize just how unprepared she was to deal with sudden intrusions like that. Maybe she ought to invest in some knives for the cushions. Cushion knives…

“Holy crap, Scorpia. Were you just lying in wait to make that grand entrance?” Catra asked as she stepped out of their bedroom, “I texted you like five minutes ago, how did you get here so fast?”

“No time for that!” the white haired woman exclaimed, a fire in her eyes and a mission in her head, “Where is she hiding?”

“After that…” Adora piped up, slowly regaining her senses as she stood up from her fallen position, “probably in her cubby hole.” she theorized, pointing at the little cat tree that sat in the corner of the living room.

She walked over to it, knelt down to look inside the little hiding spot and seeing the frazzled kitten, completely startled and fully awake against the sudden outburst. “Aw, it’s okay, C’yra. It’s just Aunty Scorpia.”

“She called me Aunty…” the woman’s voice was so high pitched that it was barely audible as she walked over to Catra’s side.

“Do you need me to hold your hand or something?” Catra asked with a raised brow before feeling her hand being gripped tightly by Scorpia’s.

“I do, actually.” she trembled, about ready to burst within the girls’ home.

Catra’s face was growing concerned, was she about to explode in their living room? Was Catra going to have to clean up scattered remains from the living room carpet? Did that count as a homicide if Catra knew the woman really, _really_ liked cats?

She just rolled her eyes and hoped for the best as she led Scorpia closer to the cat tree, pulling her down to a kneeling position behind Adora.

“See, nothing to be afraid of. You wanna meet her?” the blonde continued to coo and coax the kitten out of her frightened stated, petting and scratching her fuzzy body before letting her climb out to chase after Adora’s affectionate fingers.

Scorpia slapped her hand onto her mouth, resisting the urge to scream while the other hand squeezed Catra tighter. The thin line of restraint she was holding onto was growing thinner and thinner.

“There we go,” Adora picked up their new baby, holding her close to her chest before turning towards the two behind her. “Scorpia, meet C’yra. C’yra, this is your Aunty Scorpia.”

The kitten’s eyes stared at this new giant creature kneeling in her domain, curiosity quickly getting the better of her as she rolled herself out of Adora’s hands and landing on the carpet. She stepped over her toys, drawing herself closer to the woman before sniffing at her knees. She smelt so different compared to the other people in the room, a new person but not a bad person—it wasn’t a bad smell.

Her eyes looked up to check if Scorpia was also looking at her, and sure enough, she was. At the eye contact, C’yra let out a soft, peeping mew, growing louder with each call and licking her lips to prepare herself for more.

“Damn, this brat knows no fear,” Catra commented, watching as the kitten began to climb up onto her lap, letting the woman feel the purring coming from her tiny body.

Adora giggled at Scorpia’s stiffened body, loving how much of an effect the tiny kitten was had on the woman who was practically a skyscraper compared to her. “I think she wanted you to pick her up.” the blonde told her.

“I can?!” Scorpia gasped before looked down at the kitten’s expectant gaze, eyes twinkling and shimmering like she held the galaxy in her eyes.

The woman slowly released Catra’s hand, freeing her of her torment as she went to scoop C’yra up into her palms. Her body purred and vibrated louder than a motorboat, pushing her head back and sitting on her hind legs to get her pets on the best spot. Scorpia continued to pet her, scratching behind her ears gently while silently sniffling to herself.

“She’s so tiny she literally fits in the palm of my hand…” she said with her trembling voice.

“Scorpia… are you actually crying??” Catra asked, leaning over to see the woman’s tears endlessly flowing from her eyes.

The white haired woman just continued to sob uncontrollably, “I’m dealing with a lot of emotions right now and I don’t know what to do with them!” she cried.

“Oh-kay, I’m just going to take that from you…” the dark haired girl spoke cautiously as she moved to take C’yra away from the balling adult woman, thinking that she might have overwhelmed herself with the fuzzball’s cuteness overload.

“Tissue?” Adora offered her, handing her the box they kept on the coffee table.

“Thank you…” Scorpia took a few sheets before blowing her nose into them like a trumpeter.

“No problem…” the blonde offered up the little living room trash can next, letting the woman work it all out of her system while Catra silently patted the woman’s back.

After half an hour and a full box later, Scorpia was feeling up for playing with the little bundle, much to C’yra’s delight as she chased and jumped at her feather teaser.

“I can’t believe someone would just abandon such a sweet girl like her. It’s absolutely criminal.” the woman stated, wanting to be mad but watching C’yra jump as high as she could to catch her toy was much too cute to have her annoyance linger beyond the statement.

“Yeah, it really sucks but at least she has a home with us now.” Adora laughed softly, sitting on the sofa while Catra laid her legs over Adora’s lap while playing some kind of game on her phone, letting the two cat nerds gush and coo over C’yra’s cuteness.

“I guess it all kind of worked itself out.” Scorpia commented, making C’yra jump again, but when she landed on one of her squeaky mouse toys, her attention diverted to the new most interesting object in the room. She pounced on the mouse, biting and hugging and kicking at it furiously. “Hey! Maybe this was all destiny. I mean, she kinda looks like Catra so maybe this is your actual baby in kitten form.”

“That’s what I said too, but Catra doesn’t believe me!” Adora exclaimed, her eyes looking over towards Catra as she pouted at her girlfriend. “Actually, Scorpia, did you know Catra isn’t a cat person?”

Scorpia eyes widened as she gasped, looking towards Catra like she said or did something unspeakable. “Betrayal…” she whispered.

“That’s fine, I don’t care for your labels either,” Catra responded in her most convincing I-really-don’t-care-for-you tone as she beat the level in her game.

“That’s not even the worst of it! Catra, do that thing you do with C’yra!” the blonde nudged her lounging girlfriend eagerly.

“What?” her eyes looked up from her phone screen, “No way, she’s all the way over there.”

“But she’ll come to you if you call her. C’mon, just do it.” Adora insisted, making her lover groan and roll her eyes as she handed her phone over for the blonde to hold.

A hand dangled over the loveseat’s edge, her fingers rubbing together with her thumb as she called for C’yra’s attention with a quick snap of her fingers. The kitten’s eyes perked up at the beckoning motion, her little body bouncing over to the hand and sniffing it curiously. Catra took that opportunity to scoop the little body up, feeling her starting to purr instantly at the contact, as trigger happy with her vibration function as always. Her body was then flipped onto her backside, the dark haired girl cradling the kitten as if she were a baby, letting her lay on her chest with her front paws nestling into her thick chest fur.

Scorpia held in a scream, letting it come out as a high pitched hum that ricocheted around in her mouth as the scene. “She won’t let anyone but Catra hold her like that, and she just looked bored.” Adora declared with indignation as she handed her girlfriend back her phone, watching her maneuver the screen with one hand.

“That’s so precious… She really likes her Cat-ma, doesn’t she?” the woman stated with a beaming smile on her lips.

“Yeah, don’t call me that.” Catra warned her in her half-hearted tone, too focused on her new game to really care about the new cat-based nickname. “She’s just a cat, not a baby… well, not my baby,”

“Then why do you hold her like she is one?” Adora asked, her gaze narrowed in a cocky smirk.

“This is just comfortable,”

“Excuses, excuses.” the blonde teased with a small shrug of her shoulders.

She then felt the bottom of Catra’s foot push into the side of her face, nudging her in retaliation. The position forced C’yra to retreat from the girl’s cradling hold, climbing up Catra’s chest and over her shoulder to reach the sofa’s armrest.

“Don’t put your feet in my face, that’s gross!” the blonde complained, laughing as she pushed the leg away from her body, pinning the girl’s knee up to her chest to keep her away.

“Just because Scorpia’s here doesn’t mean you have to pretend you don’t love it.” Catra said with a bit of a wiggle from her toes as the suggestion, smirking and winking at her quickly blushing girlfriend.

Adora gasped, her jaw dropping before reaching for one of the throw pillows and smashing it into Catra’s laughing mug, “Bad Kitty!”

Scorpia laughed at the pair as Adora continued to hit the pillow against Catra’s shielding arms, noticing how C’yra jumped from the armrest to the glass table and back down to the floor, getting her attention from the large woman instead. “Well aren’t you a lucky girl.” she stated as she picked the kitten up, giving the baby a little eskimo kiss, “You’re gunna fit right in, aren’tcha?”

C’yra mewed at the question, not really understanding what was being asked but was happy to be included all the same.

***

Several weeks in and C’yra was starting to get bigger and bolder, the blue in her left eye starting to shift itself into a deep green color while her right eye remained just as blue as a newborn. That didn’t really help Catra’s case of being constantly accused of being the kitten’s spiritual mother but she learned to stop fighting that battle long ago. Besides, there better things to concern herself with than maintaining her too-cool-for-kittens reputation.

Catra had her girlfriend pinned to the bed, straddling her hips as she pressed heated kiss after heated kiss to the blonde’s lips. It had been a while since they could enjoy a passionate night together, Adora feeling too worried about letting C’yra sleep by herself. But C’yra was big enough to know that she’d be fine by herself, that this was her home as well as theirs and she had plenty of other places she could sleep. She just couldn’t have the bedroom for a while. At least for a couple of nights out of the week, Catra demanded some alone time in her own bedroom with her lover.

However, apparently their cat never got the message, digging at the door and meowing at the two girls just on the other side. Just one night, Catra prayed, can’t I just have one night.

Adora turned her head slightly to look towards the door, hearing the kitten’s desperate cries to be with them. Catra could sense it, sense the blonde’s maternal instincts overriding her primal desires. But she had no intentions of letting this moment go without a fight.

“Leave it…” she whispered into her lover’s ear, pressing kiss after kiss into her flushed neck and licking her persuasion onto her rosy skin.

“But she sounds so sad…” Adora tried to turn her head to face the doorway but Catra wouldn’t allow it, pressing her hands against the sides of the blonde’s face and forcing her to look up at her.

“Adora,” she called her firmly, her face inches away from the other as her eyes bore into her body with an intense firing in her mixed irises. The blonde was speechless under her lover’s glowing gaze, hypnotized by the radiant color shining in those brilliant orbs. The dark haired girl let a slight chuckle blow free over her girlfriend’s lips, leaning back to sit upright on top of the blonde’s body. “If you go, _I’ll_ be sad. And you wouldn’t want that,” her hands went to the bottom of her spaghetti strap tank top, pulling the sleepwear up her torso and over her head, leaving her alluring chest bare and tempting the blonde to find comfort in her breast, “would you?”

Adora gulped down the wetness accumulating in her mouth, licking her lips as she slowly shook her head at the suggestion that she could leave such a heavenly being alone in her time of need.

Catra smirked, her eyes narrowing in a look of seduction as she curled her finger at the blonde, beckoning for her to come closer. “Good,” she whispered as she watched Adora sit up beneath her, meeting her lips and taking them into her own while feeling the blonde’s hands roamed up under the pant legs of her shorts.

The dark haired girl giggled into the kiss as she felt her lover’s groping touch grasp onto the flesh of her ass cheeks, pulling their bodies closer together as she ate up the delighted sound.

Too engulfed by the hungry kiss and too enraptured by her kneading hands, she couldn’t be bothered to notice the intense scratching at the door. Nor did she notice the jiggling and the wiggling of the door handle. And she _definitely_ didn’t notice how C’yra had managed to crack the door open with all her persistent attempts at the device used to open the barrier separating her from her mothers. She paraded in proudly, tail raised up high as she made her way to the bedside. She could tell they were up there, even as Adora flipped their position and laid herself between Catra’s legs, she could tell there was movement going on.

Without any fear or restraint, she leaped up onto the bed. Throat a’purring and eyes looking for love, she stepped over the folds of the comforter that was thrown in disarray in their moment of passion, seeking the heads of the two frenching lovebirds before finding them melded together by their mouths. She didn’t know what that was about, but she did know she wanted in.

She stepped onto one of the pillows, finding Catra’s cheek before licking her own scratching kisses onto her face. The wet, itchy feeling instantly took Catra out of the moment, turning her head to meet C’yra’s own mix-matched set.

“You have got to be-How did she get in here??” Catra asked as she shot up before she could receive any more kitty kisses.

“That’s weird, I know I closed it.” the blonde noted as she looked over to the cracked opening that was just big enough her little figure to fit through. “C’yra, did you open the door by yourself?”

C’yra turned up to look at her blonde mama at the sound of her name, mewing happily at the attention.

“Aw, what a smart girl you are,” Adora giggled, petting and scratching at her head and underneath her chin.

“Don’t praise her!” Catra’s shout got both of then attention as they stared towards her, “I can’t fucking believe this… I am being clam-jammed in my own home by a _literal_ pussy!”

C’yra mewed at her, thinking the call was enough to soothe the girl.

“Don’t you sass me,” It wasn’t. “C’mere…” Catra grumbled, scooping the little girl up in her arms, cradling her as she shifted off the bed and walked her out of the room before placing her in the hallway. “Stay out here, I’m not sharing tonight.” she told the kitten before shutting the bedroom door and locking it.

She trekked back to the bed where Adora eyed her with a bit of concern. “Catra, are you-” she tried asking before was immediately silence as Catra gripped onto the front of her shirt and yanking it to press her lips firmly against the blonde’s, digging herself in deep to rekindle the fire between them.

She pulled away slowly, letting her lover taste every inch of her burning tongue as she dragged it out before speaking with a determined glare in her eyes. “Fuck. Me. Now.”

“Yes’m,” Adora answered quickly and instinctually, ignoring the beckoning scratches and crying meows to tend to her own bedroom kitty’s needs.

Eventually, the sounds quieted down as C’yra gave up and sought comfort in her own toys or found sleep in her own spot. But Adora couldn’t resist leaving the door open just a crack, just in case C’yra wanted to sleep the rest of the night away with the two of them.

***

Today, Adora was nowhere to be found and C’yra had no idea where she was, but Catra was there, lounging on the sofa with the sun beating in through the balcony window.

She padded closer to Catra, staring up at her silently as she continued to look at her phone screen. Seeing that she wasn’t looking at her, she let out a loud mew. No response so she called her again.

“What?” Catra asked, glancing down at her the kitten and watching her try to rub herself against the couch. Catra was quickly learning that the little girl was quite forgiving, ready to give people chance after chance, even if they hurt her. A little soldier through and through, marching on with her tail held high.

She mewed again, her purring adding a rumble to her voice. “What? If you want to jump up you can. No one’s stopping you.” she told her and C’yra stopped at the armrest, sizing up her target before jumping up. “You see, you don’t have to make a big fuss about it.”

Catra went back to messing with her phone, tapping away on the screen as she shuffled around digital blocks on its surface. She paid no mind to the small feline working her way along the back of the loveseat, stepping along the soft cushions until she was looking down at her destination. Carefully, she stepped down from the back of the couch, pressing her paws into Catra’s stomach as she settled to sit on top of her.

“Really?” Catra raised a brow at the kitten, feeling her purring rumble on incessantly through her body, rippling through her from her center as the kitten got herself comfortable.

“Must you be _right_ in my space?” she asked the feline and received a short mew back. Her golden and blue eyes stared into her emerald and blue, eyeing her silently before sighing, “Fine, but the moment I have to use the bathroom, your butt is getting off of me.”

C’yra could work with that, she was happy to as she began kneading into her shirt with her little needle-like claws. It could hurt worst, so Catra just let her carry on. The two carried this peaceful silence together, C’yra’s purring drifting off every once in a while as she dozed off on top of Catra, lulled to sleep by her silent breathing and gentle heartbeat.

She roused out from her slumber, mewing at no one in particular as she slowly woke up again. “What? You have a weird dream?” Catra asked, keeping her voice soft to maintain the quiet. C’yra meowed again, her eyes opening up slightly to see Catra still laying there. “Yeah, I get those sometimes too.” Catra whispered, moving a hand to scratch at the kitten’s cheek, letting her fingers immerse themselves in the softness of her fur. “Sometimes… they turn into nightmares and I feel so scared even after I've woken up… But then I see Adora lying there, and everything feels alright again.”

C’yra meowed, her purring starting up as she began to knead at Catra slightly as she rested her head into Catra’s hand. The dark haired girl took in a deep breath and let a small smile come to her lips as she watched the cat nuzzle herself back into Catra’s chest, feeling safe and warm inside the girl's embrace.

“Heh… I guess you are kind of cute…” she whispered. Her eyes glanced around, checking to see if Adora had snuck back in before placing her phone away and wrapping her arms around the kitten’s body. She reached her lips down, planting a soft kiss to C’yra’s forehead before securing her to her body. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you…” she whispered, letting the words of soft reassurance blend into the air and make the room just a little warmer.

***

“Catra, I’m home.” Adora called as she walked in through the front door, setting her keys aside before looking around curiously. Usually, Catra would be there to greet her, or C’yra more recently, but she didn’t see either one of them. Was she taking a nap in the bedroom?

Nope, the blonde soon found out as she caught the slightest sliver of a wild mane poking out above the armrest of the living room sofa. And, upon closer examination, she found the two nestled together on the sofa, sleeping soundly without a single care in the world.

Adora felt herself choking up at the sight; it had to be one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life, right up there with the top three. She snuck herself closer, pulling out her phone and taking a lovely shot of her two sleepy girls. It looked like she had a new wallpaper for her home screen for the next rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been looking forward to sharing this for a while since deciding to write these oneshots. I had to write a oneshot with them adopting a new kitten. I needed if for an Adora who can't say no to helping a poor abandoned kitten. I needed it for Catra to be like I'm not a cat person but my cat is special. And I definitely needed it for Scorpia who just can not deal.  
> These oneshots are probably definitely going to come out out of chronological order but I'll arrange them properly as they're posted.  
> I hope your holidays were spent with merriment and keep an eye out for a New Years special.


End file.
